spacemagicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Greatest Warriors of The Veil
This is a list of the successive greatest warriors of The Veil. Here's the list of the queens. *Ab Jindun of the Dune Dwellers, rode Dala Jisa *Sunthuwe of the Frost Folk, rode Athao *Alahon of the Dune Dwellers, rode Jin Talana *Fogman of the Ridge Nomads, rode Gentle Snow Swirler *Arkhip of the Dream Guild, rode Chrome Stream *Xerxes, rode Jihad of the Wild *Kassius of the people of the Ebene, rode Cosmic Omen *Mond of Clan West, rode Konoyan Ab Jindun Ab Jindun with his mare Dala Jisa was an unequaled and undefeated duelist. He grew up and lived with the Dune Dwellers until queen Rasha made him her champion to fight for her in various disputes. They fell in love and had two children, a son and a daughter, Taigana. Sunthuwe Sunthuwe with his stallion Athao of the Frost Folk was a legendary war hero in the war against the State. He fought in hundreds of battles on dozens of worlds and was the queen Taigana's advisor. They allegedly had a close relationship and their daughter Caietana was born during the endless war. After the queen's assassination and end of the war Sunthuwe returned to the frost Folk, married and had a son. In a duel he was defeated and killed by Alahon. Alahon Alahon and his mare Jin Talana was of Dune Dweller heritage and upbringing. He was a great duelist who sought to defeat as many great soldiers as possible to proof himself the best of all. He had a tendency to kill them and their steeds in the process, which made him well-hated. Aware of Sunthuwe's status as a legendary war hero, Alahon forced him into a duel, defeated and killed him. Afterwards, he forced queen Caietana to accept his status as the greatest warrior in the newly founded tradition, and they had two sons. Ten years later, he was defeated and killed by Fogman. Jin Talana survived, but went mad with her rider's death and ran into a building to kill herself. Fogman Fogman of the Ridge Nomads rode the mare Gentle Snow Swirler. He was considered a fairly average soldier his whole life, until he challenged and defeated Alahon. Fogman and Caietana had a long-lasting love affair, and after Alahon's death they married. Their daughter was Doceora. Fogman fought and was killed in the wars at the end of Caietana's reign, at a high age. Arkhip Arkhip of the Dream Guild rode Chrome Stream, a black Stallion of unbelievable beauty who was fifteen years older than him. Some dispute his prowess in combat was all thanks to his horse (an unusually small, black, wild and self-asserted Dream Guild and Ebene cross). He had begun to fight in the last of Caietana's battles. At that very young age, he was chosen by the Queen Doceora as a mate to uphold the new tradition that had created some of the greatest queens in history. Later, Doceora valued him highly as a teacher of symbiosis/riding. His influence in the art of war of the whole world is profound, he changed a lot to the better, the stronger, the harmonic. Had three daughters with Doceora. After Doceora’s death, he returned to travel and dance with the Dream Guild and teach his arts of war. At time of main story he and his horse are alive and well, if a bit old, participating in and surviving the Hope war and even the entire State war. Xerxes Xerxes, a very tall, big muscular blonde with blue eyes and a bloodthirsty bastard by reputation, was raised by the Ridge Nomads after being found somewhere as an abandoned child. His horse was Jihad who came to him from the wild, a giant golden beast with blue eyes known as the Killer Stallion. His way of battle is that of simplicity, strength, straightforward power. In his youth he fought in all battles there were to be found and later he had a family – a wife and two sons. Cercey summoned him when she came to power, and had three sons and one daughter, Corhynea, from him. Xerxes' sons all died in battle at young ages, his wife soon after of illness. After his wife's death, he lived near Cercey’s home and fought in many more battles on her behalf. After her death, he secretly schooled his granddaughter Desdena in the arts of battle and was very close to her. He died in the war for Hope. Kassius Kassius was born in a poor seekers (food procurer) family of the Ebene people. Rides Cosmic Omen of Sky and Fate. Trained, like all boys, in battle. Fought incredibly well against the small resistance for queen Corhynea, then defeated Xerxes in a duel. Afterwards he was summoned by Corhynea to conceive a child, and sent away to the FA to Helgen’s squad. Fought there for six years (his time, 15 years queen’s time) then led Helgen to the Veil to ask for Corhynea’s army. Fought then for Corhynea in the battles for Hope, and was close by her side for all her time on board the Lightbringer, acting as her champion, protector and warrior. Grew close to his daughter Desdena, and taught her some things. After Corhynea’s assassination, followed Desdena’s lead and fought in her war against the State, where he eventually died in battle. Mond Mond of Clan West rides the mare Konoyan. During his childhood, he commonly wondered at the necessity of what his clan was doing. He plotted on bringing the precious blood of his ancient clan to the queen. He rode to the dawn again and again to train for battle. He had five children with five women, three of whom died, caught by the night. When the bugle sounded for the Hope war, he abandoned his clan and life forever to join the war and prove himself in battle, facing the night. He did prove a worthy warrior, and albeit him being unable to defeat Kassius, Desdena chose him as her mate. The cultural differences made their mutual understanding difficult, but they got along eventually. They had three children, a son, Crestor, who became the first king in who knows how long, and the terrible twins Athanata and Theoseron. Category:Characters